Mod The Sims
Mod The Sims is a custom content site utilized on occasion to host DzMD material. It was founded in late 2004 and early 2005 by users Delphy and HystericalParoxysm, with the intent of providing a constructive alternative to The Sims 2 Exchange for players of The Sims 2 to download material from. It also became the best site available to obtain game hacks from, and remained so for a long time. As each new generation of Sims game was released by EA, the site would modify its category system to accommodate. The site also hosts an archive of Ciem, and Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers. DzMD content stored Dozerfleet Machinomic Downloadables hosts some content on Mod the Sims. Some of it is Dozerfleet-original, and some conversions of other games or pop culture items. The following can be found so far in the online catalog: Dozerfleet-specific content * The Triangulum (247 State Route 261, Boonville, IN) for The Sims 4 * Izzy's AirBNB rental home from Anarteq: Guardian of the Soo (1011 Wellington St. Sault Ste. Marie, ON) for The Sims 4 * Erin's house (1205 N. 1st St., Boonville, IN) for The Sims 4 * Trista Clarion's house (late season 2, renovated futurized edition) from Swappernetters. (No real-life address equivalent found yet) for The Sims 4 * [http://modthesims.info/d/573793/camelorum-adventures-lemon-witch-support-t-shirts-for-all-ages.html Camelorum Adventures "Free Candace" T-shirts] for The Sims 4 * [http://modthesims.info/d/606194/atavera-s-classic-grillitan-diner-sign-for-sims-4.html Atavera's Classic Grillitan Diner sign] for The Sims 4 * [http://modthesims.info/d/621886/modern-grillitan-diner-sign.html Modern Grillitan Diner] neon sign for The Sims 4 * Lemon Witch for [http://modthesims.info/d/572728/lemon-witch-from-camelorum-adventures.html The Sims 4] * Ion Boy [http://modthesims.info/d/573318/barry-navoz-ion-boy-from-camelorum-adventures.html for The Sims 4] * Semaphore [http://modthesims.info/d/572925/emily-barnes-semaphore-from-camelorum-adventures.html for The Sims 4] Non-Dozerfleet content ;From The Sims 4: Into the Future Conversions Stuff Pack (a conversion of items from The Sims 3: Into the Future): * Solar floor panel conversion * Future Bar walls * Terrain paint conversion * Solar panel roof conversion ;Other * [http://modthesims.info/d/632077/girls-incarcerated-juvie-uniforms.html Juvie uniforms from Girls Incarcerated] for The Sims 4 * "I Survived Sharknado 2014" T-shirts from Sharknado 2 for The Sims 4 * Overly Manly Man for The Sims 4 * Overly Attached Girlfriend for The Sims 4 * SCP-811 for The Sims 4 * StretchSkeleton Cheat Accessories Kit for The Sims 2 Branch-off sites DzMD Main article: DzMD Several sites eventually branched off from it as certain members of its community found it more worth their while to expand. DzMD) was established as an alternative distribution method for Dozerfleet Labs-generated Sims custom content, one that didn't require that as strict of a rubric system be adhered to. As of 2010, all DzMD content that was on Mod The Sims was moved off site and to other locations. This had to do with some disputes with certain site staff members and with other users that didn't seem to have a better solution. In 2014, items were once again being uploaded to MTS. As of 2016, any item that does not meet every MTS rubric is offered on the BulldozerIvan DeviantArt gallery for DzMD instead. Sci-Fi Sims Amyo87 of MTS splintered off to create the downloads wiki titled Sci-Fi Sims, hosted at the farm Wetpaint. "AmytheJedi" had downloads for Sims 2 that revolved primarily around specialized re-creations of major sci-fi films and TV shows, with her Battlestar Galactica, Star Wars, Star Trek, and Watchmen re-creations standing out. The Mask and Snakes on a Plane were featured there as well. InSimenator So great was the demand for InSimenator mods when they first came out, that MTS risked becoming known for this one and only mod - one that was passionately condemned by Electronic Arts. The InSimenator eventually got its own site, along with a section for Squinge-related mods. InSimenator.NET, later InSimenator.org, evolved as a network and website. However, it eventually no longer supported its namesake download. TwoJeffs' Blender was later promoted for use as its replacement. More Awesome Than You Not wishing to clog up and dominate the game hacks section of MTS with early versions of game mods, TwoJeffs and JMPescado branched off to create their own site with Crammyboy, and titled it More Awesome Than You (or "MATY.") While MATY had been through various transformations in appearance and content, it remained one of the most popular go-tos for experimental game hacks. The hacks at MATY were focused primarily on removing annoying behaviors from Sims games. Simlogical This site since its inception became a specialty shop for IngeJones and her experiments in creating institution-oriented mods. Helaene Helaene, being an artist for a living, needed a way to constantly update her own website and material. For the longest time, her site was hosted on the same servers as MTS, making her officially affiliated while remaining separate. Helaene's specialty was in makeup, though she was also known for creating highly realistic skintone and eye default replacements that allowed Sims storytellers to create more life-like photos when combined with GunMod's Radiance Lighting. Rose Sims Jen, being from China, wished for a site that would appeal primarily to a Chinese audience of Sims players. She also wanted a site that would specialize in her fantasy creations. Hence, she created the identity of ROSE-SIMSTV at MTS. When that didn't prove sufficient to her needs, she dropped "SIMSTV" from her alter-ego and became known simply as Rose to the outside world. Rose Sims was a primary go-to site for custom weapon and hair meshes, offering things that couldn't be found even at such weapons specialty locations as VampCat's section at Sims2Workshop nor hair as elaborate as that found at PeggySims. As of 2017, her site appears to have vanished. Simbology This site became a specialty store in the creation of reproductive mods and semi-expansions for The Sims 2, eventually expanding its way into Sims 3 content. Jase, creator of the InTeenimator, currently hosts his popular-yet-controversial hack on Simbology. Several mods created by TwoJeffs that have been improved from their versions on MoreAwesomeThanYou have also been added, as well as a hacked plant called the Blender. Combined with Cathair2005's hacked dresser, the Blender helps function as a replacement for the now-unsupported InSimenator. Users of the Blender have noted how it is not nearly as prone to interfere with game functionality as was its spiritual predecessor, as it is more stably built and less likely to cause game crashes. By far, the InTeenimator remains Simbology's claim to fame. This mini-expansion completely changes the game's treatment of reproductive code, allowing for Teens and Young Adults to have all the same privileges as Adults. It also includes miscarriages, abortion, homosexual reproduction, alien reproduction, teen pregnancy, birth control, and fertility treatments. When used in conjunction with certain hacks by TwoJeffs, it may also be used to regulate the births of triplets and quads. The Sims Resource Starting out as a pay site, Sims Resource eventually went fully-free via heavy ad support; becoming one of MTS' biggest competitors and sporting an upload policy even more stringent. Much like MTS, it updates its interface to support every new generation of the game to come out. However, it also supports Sims 1 - something MTS doesn't do. External links * Home Page of Mod The Sims Category: Sims download websites